


Say It Again

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dating, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Steve know where Sam lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

Steve suddenly was regretting this decision the second he made eye contact with Sam. But he had been invited. Sam told him to come see him but there Steve was, awkward and sweaty and leaning against the wall. He was uncomfortable, not quite able to get his body to move with the normal fluidity and he was thinking way too hard about how to move. He was sure he looked like a robot but there was Sam, right in front of him, smiling as if there was absolutely nothing wrong. And in Sam’s eyes, maybe there wasn’t. But what if Sam actually thought Steve was creepy? That it was too soon?

Steve was so wholly unversed in modern dating. Nat had said something about playing a bit of a game, playing hard to get. She even showed him a few emojis to use while texting but Sam hadn’t given Steve his number. Maybe that was why he was there. And the only way he’d found him was looking up the names of counselors doing group at the VA. And he’d remembered Sam’s name—Sam Wilson—had repeated it to himself over and over in his head so he wouldn’t forget. Because he had to see Sam again, he had to.

“Well, if it isn't the Running Man.” Sam said, grinning and Steve felt like such an idiot. This guy was so attractive. He couldn’t help it that he’d been staring at his ass for a week when they ran the same route. He’d finally gotten up the guts to talk to him after lapping him repeatedly. But now he was here and he couldn't think of anything to say.

“I saw the last few minutes, it was intense.”

“Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret.”

“You lose someone?” That did the trick. It got Sam talking about himself and it put Steve back in his comfort zone—military talk.

“...But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?”  
Steve was completely caught off guard by that question. It felt too personal too soon.

“I don't know.” He answered honestly. “But maybe right now, lunch at your favorite restaurant might not be a bad start?” And Steve couldn't believe that sentence had come out of his mouth, he wasn't even sure if Sam was picking up the vibes he was putting down but Sam Wilson was still standing there, huge grin on his face and something in Steve just completely relaxed at that.

“Damn. That was smooth.”

Steve shrugged, feeling just a little smug.

“All right. Let’s go. You driving?”

…

  
“Do you have to get back to work?” Steve asked, trying not to get his hopes up.  
“Nah, man. I'm done for the day.” Sam looked expectant, waiting for Steve to make the next move. But Steve didn't feel bold, he didn't feel fearless. He felt small, like a schoolboy with a crush more than a grown man with a healthy libido.

“That's good.” Steve was averting his eyes, kicking at the concrete beneath his feet, outside the restaurant. They had gotten separate checks so he felt good about that. It wasn't a date, or at least it didn't have to be. Sam could just ask Steve to take him home and that would be that.

“Steve.” Sam called and Steve snapped his eyes up to Sam’s face, his stomach dropping when he was reminded of just how attractive Sam really was. “You want to see my apartment?”  
Steve completely deflated, so glad he didn't have to be the one to say it, allowing Sam to be brave instead. But he was also infinitely relieved that Sam seemed to know exactly how Steve was feeling, though it made him nervous that he was being so obvious and that everyone within a mile radius knew Steve had a crush on Sam.

…

  
The car ride to Sam’s place was quiet except for Sam configuring his phone to the car’s Bluetooth—something Steve didn't even know about and Sam tried his best to explain—so Steve could get a head start on the Trouble Man soundtrack.

Steve had to admit he was not driving his best because he kept getting distracted watching Sam close his eyes and sing along, softly, and straining to hear Sam’s voice. It was nice—deep and smooth, just like everything else about Sam. He wished Sam would sing louder but he got the impression that Sam was trying not to sing over the music, even though he could.

Sam actually lived in Alexandria so it was a bit of a drive but nothing too bad. Everything felt so tense to Steve when he finally parked his car in front of Sam’s apartment and turned off the engine. It was all suddenly so real and Steve had to live with the reality of his choices, not that he thought they were bad choices but they made him nervous. He followed Sam up the stairs and tried not to look at Sam’s butt even though it was pretty much a tacit agreement that Steve was allowed to stare at Sam as much as he wanted since that was half the reason they were at Sam’s house at all.

Sam got the door opened and suddenly they were spilling into Sam’s living room. Steve didn't know what to do, where to put his hands, if he should sit, where he should sit, if he should ask questions, or ask for a drink. He was frozen by the door, considering if he should take his shoes off. And wouldn't that be weird? To have Captain America barefoot in your apartment. Steve nearly laughed at himself but then Sam was in his space, silently asking for permission to touch. Steve had learned the look people gave him when they wanted to kiss him and there it was on Sam Wilson’s face. He never expected to reciprocate that feeling as strongly as he did in that moment but Sam didn't have to ask twice. Steve grabbed Sam’s face, fingers curling under Sam’s jaw, and pressed their lips together. It was brief, just a small peck before they moved apart to look at each other, eyes hooded. Sam made the next move, this time their lips parting and closing easily around each other, tongues sliding against each other.

Steve would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on—immensely—but he was surprised to find it was working for Sam too. Their bodies were pressed together and they were pelvis to pelvis, erections rubbing together whenever either of them moved slightly. Steve wasn't sure who moaned first but it opened the floodgates for rutting against each other, grabbing at hips, pulling shirts off, kissing frantically. And Sam maneuvered Steve onto the couch, pushed him down onto it and was between his legs, the friction building as they rutted against each other. Steve wanted so much to push Sam’s pants off and grab his cock down his underwear but he ask wanted to show Sam that he respected him, didn't want Sam to think less of him because he really wanted to date Sam after this. He didn't want to be a one night stand or a fuckbuddy. Sam sensed Steve’s hesitation.

“What's wrong?” Sam panted against Steve’s lips.

“I like you.” Steve replied, biting his own lower lip.

Sam chuckled. “Obviously, I like you too.”

“No, Sam.” Steve protested and Sam sat up, sensing the severity of this conversation.

“You don't like me like this.” Sam filled in for Steve and Steve felt the crazy look his face was making at Sam.

“My boner says otherwise.” Steve laughed and holy shit he loved the expression it put on Sam’s face.

“Captain America just said ‘boner.’” Sam was chuckling at that, an amused smirk on his face. “Say it again.”

Steve knew he was blushing then and he felt wholly awkward but he did it to appease Sam. “Boner.” And his voice cracked. Sam launched into a peal of laughter at that.

When Sam finally stopped laughing he looked grave. “So, what's the problem, Rogers?”

Oh, the last name. Never good. “I want to date you.” Steve admitted, looking anywhere but Sam. “I don't want you to think I don't respect you or that I see this as some kind of one night stand. I want a bunch of nights and lots of dinners and wine and whatever else people do for dates now.”

Sam laughed again, head thrown back before fixing Steve with an amused look. “Is that all?”

“Uh...yeah?” Steve was uncertain now.

“You're right. It's the 21st century now and dating is different. We can have sex now and still go on dates and get to know each other.” Sam explained and Steve felt himself relaxing. “But,” Sam added, “if you want to stop now, we absolutely can.”

Steve leaned up and kissed Sam chastely again. “No, I really don't want to.”

“Oh, you'll fit right into this century, no problems.” Sam smirked.


End file.
